bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lain Natalie
Lain Natalie, '''is a mutant with with the ability to weaponize toy guns to varying degrees Skills and Abilities Lain is fantastic at creating costumes of various types, most of the time wearing them herself when she feels in the mood for it. Lain has the ability to fire high energy kinetic blasts from toy guns, how or why this ability manifests, or why it manifests to something so specific is unknown. If fired without amunition, Lain's energy blast are relatively controllable, to the point where she can down grade it from it's normally lethal status to small concussive blasts. However if she has ammunition loaded into the gun when she fires, the darts, disc, rocket, what ever she's using, will be fired in an effect similiar to a Railgun, causing major damange (both to the target, and possible Lain herself) It's been shown that Lain at least has some sort of technical knowledge as she built a '''Gokai Changer out of a Nerf Maverick, she's coined calling it the Gokai Maverick MK. I, whether or not she'll build others remains to be seen. Using the Gokai Maverick however, she's able to use Ranger Keys, her most commonly used key being Go-on Black. Personality Generally upbeat and easily excited, on the exterior seems like the archetypical "Punk". Pugnacious and more than a little cocky, her confidence often throws people off when they see she's wielding toys. When not caught up in the moment of an exciting firefight, her confident personae can easily melt away to reveal a friendly and sociable young woman. Likes Practicing with her guns, making and wearing costumes, chocolate+Strawberries, good cooking! Dislikes bossy, over authoritative types, unjust discrimination on any spectrum, whether it be humans against mutants, mutants against humans, or anything else. Grapes History Born to Richard and Victoria Natalie, Lain lived a relatively normal life, while her striking red eyes were seen as bizarre by most of her peers, most people simply wrote off her hair of the same hue as dye. For many years this confused Lain quite a bit. In her later Middle School years, Lain started going through a bit of a "Rebellious" phase, staying out late past curfew, hanging out with all the kids her parents warned her about. It was during this time that she was first exposed to what "Mutants" were. One of her older friends, Susan, had suddenly developed dog like features, ears, a tail, and the acute hearing and olfactory senses. Naturally this made the girl a target for the bullies in the school. Nervous about hanging around her newfound "popular" friends because of how they were treating Susan...but she went along with it all, if only because it made her feel accepted. Near the end of the school year, she was invited to a "Party". When she'd arrived things seemed normal for the most part, but when Susan arrived it quickly turned into a public hazing of the girl. Scared by the sudden violence, Lain did nothing but sit by and watch as her old friend was beaten within an inch of her life. While Lain couldn't forgive herself for that, she tried her best to make amends afterward, visiting Susan in the hospital every day of her recovery. Lain stuck by Susan all through out the rest of Middle School, and they got ready to go into High School together, as the best of friends. Lain had Susan's back for their first two years of High School, they often hung out after school, Susan frequently teasing Lain about her Massive collection of Nerf Guns. Said Massive collection would play in later that year, when he student council was hosting a "Nerf War", the winners earning half of everyone's entrance fees. Midway through the tournament, as we all know Mutant powers pick the worst time to manifest, Lain was knocked over by another contestant, and she accidentally pulled the trigger on her Recon CS-6 and suddenly a blast of energy flew out from the toy, the beam blasting off half of the gym's roof, the recoil of the blast knocking her to the ground and almost breaking her arm. Neither she nor her parents were held liable for her actions, since they hadn't known of her ability yet, thankfully no life was lost...but soon enough rumors and gossip spread, saying things like "No wonder you defended the mutt! You're a freak too!" The news of the incident quickly got to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters but...by the time the administration of the school could react, the entire town disappeared from the map. It had , in reality, gone through a rift and landed somewhere on the continent of Belle'Ayn. The next two years, her town spent it's time adjusting to it's new world, while Lain took her guns and decided to go out to explore it. Eventually ending up at Wayne Manor Lain has helped the manor in several binds, including the Cell attacks. Relationship Guide *Rin Tohsaka - Friend/Virginity thief Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Marvel Universe Category:Manor residents